Helen of Hogwarts--The Goblet of Fire
by firelily18
Summary: Fem!Dudley. At age 14 Helen Dursley comes into her inheritance and becomes the first born fairy in a millennium. How will she deal with her new abilities and powers, being an object of desire and obsession (Especially to her forced Snarky Slytherin husband), her growing attraction towards Harry, and a dangerous Tournament? WARNING: INCEST, MINORS, AND NON CON! DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Helen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Most of this story is taken from 'The Prince's Tale.' I just added Helen into the mix. Warning: If you have not read the summary then let me warn you now. This is a HarryXFem!Dudley story. So it will contain incest seeing as they are cousins. So if you don't like, don't read! And no leaving any nasty reviews either!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Enjoy!**

"I thought...you were going...to keep her...safe..."

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Snape's breathing was shallow.

"Her son survives," said Dumbledore.

With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly.

"Her son lives. Her niece also lives. She has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone...dead..."

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish...I wish _I _were dead..."

"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him.

"What – what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son and niece."

"They do not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone – "

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter and Helen Dursley will be in terrible danger when he does."

There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear...especially Potter's son...I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist..."

_**Author's Note: This is just the prologue. I'm already half way through the next chapter which will be original work and not a Harry Potter chapter with just new names added to the mix. Oh and FYI Helen was at Godric's Hollow when it was attacked. You'll see why in the next chapter. I have no idea why I'm writing this story. I read 'Freak Show' by Evandar (Which I think is the only Fem!DudleyXHarry pairing in the site, it's in my favorites if you want to read it) and I just had to write my own. **_

_**Sometimes I think I'm really messed up in the head.**_

_**Anyway, there's more coming! Leave a review if you liked it! If you don't...well...then don't leave one.**_


	2. Fourteenth Birthday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**_

It all started on Helen's fourteenth birthday.

Well technically it wasn't her fourteenth birthday just yet. It was only 12:00a.m. and Helen was born at 7 a.m. Helen was currently inside on her couch (Her father was passed out drunk upstairs as usual) watching 'In Living Color' and laughing at Homie's tactics when two people suddenly materialized with a loud crack. Helen screamed and nearly fell to the floor in shock and fear until she recognized their faces.

"Snape?" She questioned, getting up and slowly walking to them. "Dumbledore?"

Helen was always cautious of Snape. They had gotten off to a very, _very_ bad start. Harry told her last summer how badly Snape treated him and how often Snape insulted Harry and his father on a regular basis. Helen snapped (Mostly because she was pissed off that anyone would _dare_ make fun of Harry and that Harry never told her from the very beginning of Snape's bullying) and sent Snape a howler. Harry was the only family she had and she'd be _damned_ if somebody, especially man over thirty, insulted him! She sent it with Hedwig during the first day just to make her point crystal clear to _everyone _that if he kept messing with Harry she'd "Lay all his shit bare." And she'd inherited her mother's and Aunt Lily's diaries in their will, she'd knew all about Snape. Hell if he wasn't such a jackass to Harry she'd kinda feel bad for him.

As soon as she sent the letter, Helen prepared for Snape's retaliation.

It never came.

But Harry's did.

He sent her one back saying that it went off in the middle of the feast and what was she thinking sending a howler to a Death Eater and he's from the darkest family the Wizarding World has ever seen, who knows what he could do to you and blah bah blah blah blah. Harry didn't thank her _once_ (Although plenty of other students did, most notably Ron who wrote "It was the greatest moment _ever_.") and instead blamed her for making him a laughingstock. Apparently Draco, his enemy from first year, had been mocking him ever since she sent the letter. Harry told her point blank to stay out of his business and to mind her own. That she didn't have any magic so she shouldn't be involved in his affairs and that he was never telling her anything again.

Helen responded with one word. Fine. Well that and she told Hegwig to bite his fingers.

After that Helen pointedly ignored all of Harry's letters, burned each and every last one of them. Afterword he started sending flowers, chocolates, jewelry. She trashed them all. At that point in time she was so hurt by him and his words that she could care less about his apologies and excuses or anything he gave her. She only tried to help him out and this was the thanks she got? Harry telling her she's not magical (That one just crushed Helen's soul, to think how completely _ordinary_ she was compared to Harry) and to mind her own business after all they've been through growing up with her alcoholic dad? Well forget him! She didn't need him! It was bad enough she got picked on by the other girls at school for her newly developed appearance (Ever since she hit thirteen it's been a period having, bra popping _nightmare_!) and she attracted all sort of disgusting guys. She didn't need to add another jerk to the list. Even if he was her cousin.

And screw Harry! It's not like he ever did anything for her anyway! In all the years he's been at Hogwarts, he's never invited Helen _once_ over there! Not even to his games or over the holidays! She had to hear about it in letters and spent her breaks with her drunk father and equally drunk Aunt Marge. Last year she understood, there was a crazy killer snake on the loose. Even the year before that she understood. She had the chickenpox that Christmas and in Easter she had the flu (That year really sucked for her). But still Harry could of at least invited her to his games, especially his first one! When Helen complained about it to him he told her that the Wizarding World was too dangerous for muggles like her and it was best that she didn't come to Hogwarts. Helen told him that Hermione's parents went all the time and they were muggles. He told her parents were different, they had to go. She told him that Dean's siblings accompanied him all the time and they weren't magical.

Harry finally relented and told her when she reached of age, thirteen, she could come to Hogwarts with him.

It was too bad she wasn't talking to him because she'd love to go to Hogwarts and get the Whomping Willow to kick Harry's ass again. Hell the way she was feeling she would dime him out to Snape and watch as Harry served the rest of his Hogwarts years in detention.

Anywho, speaking of Snape, it was during that time of Helen and Harry's estrangement that he started to make an appearance. He just appeared one weekend night in the park Helen was finishing her homework in. Having seen him before (His picture was in 'A History of Magic' as the youngest Potions Master in a century) she fearfully made a break for it.

She got away.

He let her get away.

Helen had owled Dumbledore (Hedwig came to deliver her some more chocolates), saying that she was being stalked by Snape but he assured her it was for her own protection. Dumbledore was afraid Sirius Black, the crazy escaped convict after Harry, would use her as a hostage to get to her cousin. She told him he needed to find someone _other_ than Snape to watch over her because she just couldn't take it. He agreed and he told her Snape was replaced.

But ever since then, even though she never saw it or could never prove it, she always felt those black eyes staring at her from a distance. It scared the living daylights out of her. No wonder Harry was so frightened of him. The guy was creepy. His eyes were like hallowed out tunnels.

"Helen." Dumbledore wearily said, his blue eyes losing his trademark twinkle. "We need to talk."

But Helen will never forget the look on Snape's face for as long as she lived. It was a look of desire, lust, and a flash of dark victory.

_**Author's Note: Rewrote it. Hope you don't mind. Review if you like and if you don't like well then don't review! See you next chapter!**_


	3. Beloved Cousin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**_

There was just no denying it anymore. No writing if off as an adolescent infatuation. Harry had to come to terms with the truth no matter how difficult it was for him to accept.

He was in love with Helen.

His cousin. His _first_ cousin. The girl that taught him how to win a fight, pickpocket a man without them ever noticing, and rob a store and get away with it he was desperately in love with. Harry loved her with all his heart, all his mind, _his very soul_ belonged to her. Not just in love, she was his _soulmate_!

It started out innocently enough at first, as a child Harry would blush or stutter whenever Helen was in a close proximity of him. But as time went by he learned to control his crush, learned to hide it whenever Helen was around him. He never wanted the embarrassing revelation known to her or anyone else that he was in love with his mother's sister's daughter. The sheer torment he would of went through, especially at school with that stupid bully Piers Polkiss, would have been unbelievable.

But then Harry got his letter from Hogwarts and he was away from Helen for the entire school year. At first he was pretty sad that Helen couldn't go with him and she had to stay with her drunken father the entire school year but after awhile he began to feel relieved. Not that she had no magic and was forced to stay alone with her drunken father, no of course not, but that she was longer there to torment him with her beautiful glossy golden blonde hair and her vivid green eyes. Harry could finally concentrate and breathe without Helen constantly around him. Which was one of the three reasons he never invited her over the holidays or even to any of his games.

One other reason being that Dumbledore forbid it. Harry had asked why but Dumbledore couldn't tell him but assured him it was imperative to Helen's safety. Harry was curious about it but trusted him and didn't ask any more questions.

But the same couldn't be said about Helen.

His third month he received a letter from her was her asking him if he could come to his first Quidditch game. He immediately said no, made up something about muggles not being safe in Hogwarts. She send one back saying Hermione's parents went all the time. He sent her one telling her parents were different, they had to go. She sent him another saying Dean's siblings went all the time too.

He cursed Hermione and Dean with the fury of a thousand suns. Damn Helen for befriending them at Summer Camp!

Finally he relented and said she could come but only when she was thirteen. Until that age she needed a parent to escort her and Harry knew there was no way in hell Uncle Vernon would _ever_ step foot in Hogwarts.

Helen reluctantly agreed.

But when Harry arrived at Kings Station at the end of his second year of Hogwarts he came across his final reason he never wanted Helen at Hogwarts.

Helen's development and Severus Snape.

Oh Merlin Helen had developed _everywhere_! When he left she was short and flat chested. And now? She looked like a supermodel. She was taller, her hips wider, and she had breasts! Granted they were small but still there and Harry couldn't help but stare at them. And as the summer passed she continued to develop and Harry hormones continued to go insane.

Finally it was time for him to leave to Hogwarts. And not a moment too soon, for Harry was ready to blow everything and mate with her in the garage. Dementors were nothing compared to his crazy feelings for Helen. And when he arrived at the feast, the noisiness of the Hall still couldn't stop him from thinking about her smile or the way her hips sashayed back and forth.

And then the Howler arrived and everybody was dead silent.

Harry was horrified to hear Helen's amplified voice echo throughout the Great Hall. And what's worse is it was sent to Snape. _Snape_! The guy that hated his guts since first year, the sole living heir to the darkest family the Wizarding World has ever seen, one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters (Or ex, at least that's what Dumbledore tells him but Harry's not too sure) his beloved _non magical_ cousin had sent a _howler_ to _Snape_! Harry knew it was a mistake telling Helen anything about him!

Oh Merlin and Helen utterly destroyed him in that rampage! And gave out some pretty good information on him too. Harry didn't know that Snape had a drunken father or that Harry's father used to bully him. Helen accused Snape of hating on Harry just because his father kicked his ass on occasion. She called him pathetic, said he was more cruel than his father and Harry's father combined, at least they didn't murder or rape innocent people. She also told him to wash his hair and brush his teeth, maybe then he could get laid without calling in an escort. Though then she said there was no escort in the world that would be desperate enough to sleep with him no matter how much money was involved and that's probably why he became a Potions Master, so he could stack up on those love potions.

Helen's last words to Snape was that if he ever messed with Harry she'd go to the papers and "Lay all his shit bare." And she said she'd had his best childhood friend's journals (Who the hell was this friend and why did Helen have his journals!?) just to show him she wasn't joking.

After the Howler was done the Great Hall was still dead silent. Harry saw Snape get up from the staff table, his face filled with fury, and calmly exit the Great Hall.

And after that an explosion of noise took place.

Everybody was laughing, joking (Most noticeably Fred, George, and Lee Jordan), and gossiping, even the Slytherin table (Well not so much laughing but plenty of gossip), they couldn't believe what just transpired in front of their eyes. Neither could Harry. And everybody, _everybody_, (Even the teachers, including McGonagall!) kept asking him about Helen. Who was she and how did she know so much about Snape? They even asked for her address (Mostly to send their thank you letters, nobody but the Slytherins liked Snape)! Harry refused to answer _anything_ about her and ignored people when they asked.

But Malfoy, Malfoy was the worst. He constantly tormented him, asked him what kind of almighty wizard he was that a muggle had to fight his battles, and what's worst of all is he told him Helen was dead meat. That everybody knew how the Prince family got their vengeance upon those who wronged them.

Malfoy's words got to him and it nearly killed him but Harry wrote the meanest letter to Helen to assure that she would never speak to Harry or step foot in Hogwarts that year. He knew she was safe at home with the blood wards but never at Hogwarts.

And it worked.

Helen completely ignored him and although it hurt Harry he was content. She was safe at home with the wards, far away from Snape who was treating him more coldly than ever (He once lost his house fifty points for coughing in class), and Dumbledore had extra protection for her because of this psycho escaped killer on the loose that was after Harry. Harry had worried about Helen (Especially after the killer broke into Hogwarts) and Dumbledore sent extra people to guard her 24/7.

But if Harry had known _who_ was guarding her, he would have never consented. And had he known that person's sick intentions for her, his _true_ intentions for Helen that he was planning for months, Harry would of killed him himself.

But Harry _didn't_ know and so he was forced to watch as the love of his life, his beautiful Helen, came to him married to his worst enemy.

_**Author's Note: Next chapter is Rose's POV. See you then! Oh and review! What's up with fav/story alerting and leaving no review? Would it kill you to leave one? But remember, flames have marshmallows roasted over them!**_


	4. Consummate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

Looking back on that night it all seemed like so surreal. Like in the movies or on television. Like it happened in slow motion and it wasn't even happening to her.

But it _was_ her. And no matter how long or how hard she wished it weren't, it _was_.

They had gone up to her bedroom and Dumbledore started talking, explaining to her why it was imperative of her to marry Snape and she was pinching herself, hoping this to be a nightmare she just didn't wake up from. And Snape stood on with his black eyes glittering malice, his lips curled into a cold smirk.

'That evil son of a bitch.' Helen remembered thinking as she looked at his smug grin. He was planning this for months. It was either she married him or Harry would possibly be killed. He knew she would say yes. He knew no matter how angry she was at Harry she could never be the tool for his destruction. And Helen knew Snape was just doing this out of revenge. He couldn't get her Aunt Lily so Helen was a close second. And even if she said no, which she wouldn't, but if she did Snape would still have his revenge. He would get to fight and possible kill Harry, the child of the woman who scorned him and his hated nemesis. Helen was stuck in a catch twenty two.

Helen remembered finally agreeing. She remembered not wanting to put Harry's life in danger. She loved Harry even though he said all those terrible things about her. A few words were spoken, rings were exchanged, and names were signed.

She was married.

Till her dying day she will remember the absolute sorrow on Dumbledore's face right before he Disapparated from her bedroom. He was crying as he crushed Helen into a hug and told her he hoped she could forgive him someday.

Then he was gone. She was left alone with Snape.

Before she could even blink, Snape froze her with some spell and shoved something down her throat that smelled like a summer's breeze and raindrops down her throat. Weird but that's what it smelled like.

Helen gagged but was forced to swallow it.

Almost immediately she began to feel incredibly hot, her eyes glazed over, and everything went foggy.

.

He took her in every position imaginable, every place conceivable, he did things to her that she would die of embarrassment repeating but it just felt too good to be ashamed of right then and there. He seemed to know every pleasure point in her body and loved making her scream his name when he exploited it. He whispered dirty, disgusting things in her ear as he pounded her relentlessly. He was violent in his love making and Helen enjoyed every moment of it. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and constantly sniffed it, as if he couldn't get enough of her scent. He made eye contact with her every time she reached an orgasm and would kiss her roughly afterwords. He explored every part of her body, leaving endless trails of marks and hickeys that would no doubt hurt by the next morning.

But it didn't matter to Helen. Helen loved him. He was her husband and she loved him. There was no one on earth she loved more.

By the time he was finished with her the sun was creeping over the horizon. The room, that was once tidy and impeccable, now looked like a demolition crew ran by it. Tables and chairs were overturned, books and stuffed animals littered the floor, her wallpaper was ripped off in several places, the bathroom's curtains were torn down and its mirror shattered, plus countless other things to numerous to mention.

Needless to say, Snape got _very_ wild with Helen. Especially his magic.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Snape lay naked panting on top of Helen as she trailed kisses up and down his chest. He pushed her away and started getting dressed.

Helen sat up with a hurt look on her face and was about to protest when something suddenly happened to her.

The fog lifted.

Suddenly she could see everything clearly, she could remember _everything_, and she could still feel Snape inside her-

Helen threw up all over her bedroom floor.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed when Snape tried to help her up. She stumbled into her bathroom and winced when her feet cut on the pieces of broken glass that was on the floor. She looked down and saw her body was filled with bite marks and she noticed she was dripping-

She threw up again. But this time she made it to the toilet.

"Oh my God! Oh my God what have I done!?" She moaned, clutching the end of the toilet in despair. "What have I done!? **_What-did-you-do-to-me!?"_**

Helen knew she had to have sex with him (Dumbledore had told her Wizarding marriages have to be consummated in order to be valid) but she never wanted to _respond! _She was just going to lay down quietly on the bed and go to a far off place in her mind where no one could hurt her. The things she did with Snape she planned on doing someone she truly loved. Helen had so little in life and Snape managed to steal that away from her.

"It was necessary." She heard and Helen looked up to see Snape decked out in black in the doorway. "Would you rather I took you kicking and screaming?"

The way he said it, so cold, so impassive, like raping a fourteen year old was an everyday thing for him and he could careless about it. But then again he was a Death Eater, he was probably used to this being an everyday occasion. And no one really ever stops being a Death Eater.

"Besides," Snape added with a cool smile. "You should have expected it. Weren't you the one who told me I could never get a woman without the use of a love potion?"

**_"I hate you!"_ **Helen snarled back at him and she knew she meant every word. "I hate you and I wish you were _dead_!"

Helen saw those mocking black eyes jeering at her, laughing at her pain, and found she just couldn't take it anymore.

She lunged for him.

If he didn't have magic, Helen would have murdered him that day. There was no doubt in her mind about that. It was too bad he _did_ have magic. She was instantly frozen, couldn't move one muscle in her body except her eyes which were narrowed on Snape's black ones. Never in her life did Helen want to kill someone as badly as she did Snape. This was by far the worst thing anyone's ever done to her. She didn't even know how she would manage living. She didn't even know how she could ever look anyone in the eye. And, Oh God, what would Harry say? What would he think of her? How could he ever abide to talk to her or even _look_ at her after what happened?

She felt so disgusting. So used. She was better off dead.

"Calm down." Snape ordered, shoving another drink down her throat. "Drink this."

Another concoction was forced down her throat and all too suddenly Helen could feel herself become extremely exhausted.

The last thing she remembered is a pair of arms grabbing her before she hit the floor.

**Author's Note: Poor Helen. At least in the next chapter she gets wings. Next chapter POV is Harry's. Reviews are always appreciated (Especially if you fav or story alert, come on will it kill you to take ten seconds out of your time to fill out the big review box below?) and flames will be roasted over marshmallows. See you next time!**


End file.
